injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Adam
"This will always be a world of dictators." Black Adam is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Ancient Egypt. Biography Teth-Adam’s power comes from yelling the word “SHAZAM!” This imbues him with the powers of six gods and heroes of the ancient world. He rules his nation of Kahndaq with an iron fist. Regime Black Adam is a supporter of Superman’s One Earth government because it resembles his own rule. Adam claims that Superman used his rule in Kahndaq as a model for One Earth. Injustice Comic Black Adam makes his debut in the Injustice Comic in Chapter Nineteen. Though not seen, Adam reveals an ordance shell was launched at Kahndaq, killing several people, including children, prompting Black Adam to respond with extreme force. He attacks the neighboring country from which it was fired, leveling an entire city to the ground. When the Justice League responds to the attack, Black Adam defeats Green Lantern, knocking him unconscious, and then subdues Superman briefly before he attacks Cyborg, ripping off his left arm and then knocking him down with a single punch. Adam taunts Cyborg by saying, "You should not have stood in the way of my retribution, half-man." However, this leaves him open long enough for Wonder Woman to drop kick him on the back and then kick him with enough force to make him bleed. Black Adam is then pinned down by both Wonder Woman and Superman. Though he struggles, he cannot break free and Shazam arrives to inform him he's done. Black Adam however begins roaring, "I am not done. Someone in this city fired a shell into my country. They killed children of Kahndaq. I am Kahndaq's leader, it's protector and it's wrath. My country will suffer no such attack without vengeance, so long as I have power." Wonder Woman then declares they will remove his power, and after having Shazam take her place in holding him down, wraps her Lasso of Truth around Adam's neck. She tells him he cannot lie as long as the Lasso touches him. Shazam is very hesitant about her plan, and when Wonder Woman allows him to ask if he will stop, Adam replies in earnest truth, "I will kill without mercy. I will slaughter anyone who would threaten Kahndaq. I will tear whole countries apart!" Understanding full and well the League's current course of actions, Black Adam goes on to say, "And know that you are no different from me. You are choosing the same path. Your end will be the same. You will rule. You will bring about peace. But they will fear you." Having heard enough, Wonder Woman prepares to ask Black Adam a question. Before she does, Black Adam pleads with Billy to protect Kahndaq in his absence. Before he can get an answer, Wonder Woman asks him what his magic word is. With no other choice because of the Lasso of Truth, Black Adam cries out, "SHAZAM!" and in a bolt of magical lightning is reduced to ancient mortal form. He tries to gasp out the magic word again but his mouth is covered by Wonder Woman's hand before he can. Injustice: Gods Among Us Black Adam first appears in the game's opening battling the Justice League alongside several other super-villains. Adam battles Shazam but is easily dominated by both his successor and Hawkgirl tag-teaming him. Shazam manages to daze Black Adam, allowing him to call down his magical lightning bolt, returning Black Adam back into Teth-Adam, just in time for him to be caught under a falling Doomsday. Adam is safely caught by Green Arrow before he falls to his death. In the parallel dimension, Black Adam has joined with Superman's One Earth Government, claiming Superman based his rule on his own kingdom in Khandaq. Black Adam first appears alongside the alternate Wonder Woman to confront the duplicates of their Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Diana as well in the Batcave as they attempt to retrieve a kryptonite based weapon to subdue Superman. Adam tackles the duplicate Wonder Woman when she briefly lets her guard down at the sight of her doppelganger. Aquaman manages to get Adam in a chokehold with his trident but Adam quickly knocks him out by flying up and slamming Arthur onto the cave's roof. Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Lantern attempt to bind Adam but he unleashes a stream of lightning that knocks the three out, only leaving Green Arrow to face him. Though much more powerful then the mortal Oliver Queen, Ollie had earlier taken a pill supplement that Superman gives his troops for added endurance, allowing Arrow to somehow defeat Adam and let the heroes escape. Much later, Adam appears alongside Superman and his gathered forces to battle Batman's insurgency at Stryker's. During the battle, he works with Hawkgirl to attack the duplicate Green Lantern but choose to chase after Lex Luthor when he reveals his betrayal. Adam is knocked unconscious by one of Luthor's missiles during their chase. Black Adam next appears in Superman's Fortress of Solitude, proclaiming anarchy cannot be allowed to spread when he learns of the people's insurrection. Adam is called to Superman's side when the Man of Steel declares his intentions to attack Metropolis and Gotham. Adam watches Superman murder Shazam. Black Adam is next seen attacking Gotham, and is about to crush Aquaman under a car when the duplicate Superman intervenes. Though Clark tries persuade Adam to return to Khandaq, Black Adam chooses to attack Superman instead, even lobbing cars at him. Despite his claims of equalling Superman's strength, Black Adam is defeated and frozen in place by Clark's freeze breath. He is last seen being rounded up along with Superman's other accomplices. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Nearly impervious to damage *Flight *Summon magic lightning *Fearlessness *Controls lightning Intro/Outro Intro: Black Adam is seen approaching Earth from space, engulfed in golden lightning. He crashes down in an explosion of lightning before rising up, declaring "I have returned!" before crossing his arms as he faces his opponent. Outro: Black Adam walks towards his fallen opponent, claiming "This will always be a world of dictators", before stepping on him or her, grinding his heel into his or her chest and then raising his hand into the air calling down a bolt of lightning that proceeds to electrocute his opponent before pausing to cross his arms and look at the camera and up in the air triumphantly. Gameplay Character Trait Orb of Seth: '''Summons 3 lightning orbs that circle around him, that damages those who come into contact and cancels out projectiles. Each orb can be shot at the opponent for minor damage. Move List Basic Attacks: *Knee Strike (Controls: *Thundering Axe Kick (Controls: *Revolving Contact (Controls: *Mighty Adam (Controls: Combo Attacks: *Mine Bows (Controls: *Corruption (Controls: Special Moves: *Lightning Storm (Controls: *Black Magic (Controls: *Lightning Cage (Controls: *Lightning Strike (Controls: *Close/Far Boot Stomp (Air) (Controls: *Lightning Bomb (Controls: Super Move '''Teth-Adam: Black Adam dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking his opponent into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him/her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws his opponent onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. Ending The defeat of Superman taught Black Adam one thing: most of Earth's denizens were too weak to adopt Kahndaq's visionary form of government. He returned to his homeland with a new plan. Combining their energies, Black Adam and his empress,IsisIsis, created a mystical barrier around Kahndaq. There they reigned in peace, their country an oasis in the wasteland of human civilization--a true oasis once Black Adam had destroyed all other life on Earth. Quotes *"I have returned." - Intro Quote *"This will always be a world of dictators." - Outro Quote *"Naive fool!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"Shazam!" *"I will crush you!" *"A curse upon you!" *"It's a good day to kill." - Occasionally after throws with any character *"Bow to your master."- Occasionally after throws with any character *"Impulces." - Occasionally after throws with any character *"Enough games!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"For Kahndaq!" - Occasionally after throws with any character *"A criminal too common to live."- Clash with Villains *"I will spit on your tomb!" - Clash with any Character *"Why do you resist?" - Clash with any Character *"No evil can best me!" - Clash with any Character *"Feel the strength of the gods!" - Clash with any Character *"Die Batson!" -Clash with Shazam *"And I have the strength of Amon." - Clash with Shazam *"You are a child." - Clash with Shazam *"Show me boy." - Clash with Shazam *"The wizard dies with you." - Clash with Shazam *"My power equals yours!" - Clash with Superman *"I will defeat you with magic." - Clash with Superman *"Control is not evil." - Clash with Superman Costumes ''Default He wears a black bodysuit with a golden lightning bolt on his chest. Gold gauntlets cover his forearms with black gloves over his hands and golden greaves over his legs with black boots, along with a gold belt with a gold sash tucked in. Regime He is now bald, and his costume has golden accents on the collar and waist. He wears a cape with his gold lightning bolt running down it. He has new gauntlets and golden armbands on his biceps, serpent designed greaves, and a knife sheathed on his chest. Trivia *Unlike Shazam, Black Adam is empowered by gods from Egyptian Myth:' S'''hu, H'''eru, ''A'mon, Z'''ehuti, ''A'ton and '''M'ehen''. *He was first spotted in the Lex Luthor Story Trailer. *He was confirmed to be part of the action figure pack. *He appears in a leaked picture of the character select screen. His slot was next to Bane's and Catwoman's . *Black Adam's default costume is based on his classic appearance, not his redesign from the New 52. *Black Adam's intro is an allusion to his origin, in which Adam arrives back on Earth after being banished into space for five-thousand years. *Interestingly, when Black Adam is returned to his ancient mortal form in Chapter Nineteen of the Injustice Comic, he bares a very strong resemblence to the Wizard Shazam before the New 52 reboot. Gallery Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Black-Adam.jpg|Black Adam in Character Selection Screen Black-Adam-Select.png|Black Adam Character Selection Icon BlackAdamAvatarCostume.png|Black Adam Avatar costume for Xbox Live Black Adam 6.jpg|Regime Black Adam 9aa6b0f36cb3de2e59b06abb185cb47772961cb7.jpg|Regime Black Adam in Archives Black adam regime.jpg|Regime Black Adam in Archives BlackAdamCardiOS.png|IOS Black Adam Card Black Adam Injustice- Gods Among Us iOS .jpg|IOS Black Adam BlackAdamRegimeCardiOS.png|IOS Regime Black Adam Card Regime Black Adam.jpg|IOS Regime Black Adam Isis iOS.jpg SHAZAM iOS.jpg Khandaq iOS.jpg Black Adam.jpg|Black Adam Intro Black Adam 11.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.24.39 PM.png|"I have returned!" Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.25.47 PM.png|Black Adam vs. Bane Black Adam 7.jpg|Black Adam vs. Green Arrow Black Adam 8.jpg|Wager Black Adam 9.jpg Black Adam 10.jpg|Clash Black Adam 15.jpg|Super Move Black Adam 16.jpg Black Adam 17.jpg Black Adam 18.jpg|"SHAZAM!" EP - Black Adam.jpg|Black Adam's Epilogue Capture2.png|Black Adam in an Action Figure Pack. SHAZAM.jpg|Black Adam unleashes his lightning bolt black adam normal.JPG|Ancient Mortal Form Black Adam disarms Cyborg.jpg|Black Adam disarms Cyborg blackadamca.jpg|Concept art for Black Adam. 250px-Black-adam-full 0 0.png|Black Adam Official Render Videos References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Humans Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Bosses